shadows in the night
by Sarahhh93
Summary: Happens just after season 10 episode 1 (So **SPOILERS!**) It takes place just after the episode ends with Sam and his kidnapper! A bit of torture, bad language, hurt sam...Basically what you expect from a supernatural fanfic! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, SIMPLY PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything! It's just been so hectic moving back to uni and quite honestly I just didn't have a clue what to write! **

**Anyways...This is my idea of what could happen after the ending of episode 1, season 10 (So don't read if you haven't seen the first episode yet!) I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do pretty please leave me a review! You know how much I love them!**

"Yeah you do that. Cause he knows me, and he knows damn sure that if I'm one thing I am nothing if not a man of my word." The call disconnected before Cole could state another word and with a glimpse at his hostage he walked off. This was not how he had expected that to go. Shaking his head he stalked off to the other room anger raging beneath his bones. In a burst of frustration he threw Sam's phone across the room smiling slightly at seeing it smash. Gathering his wits about him he walked back to where Sam still sat silently, tied to a chair.

"Where is your brother?" He asked bending down to Sam's height in a violent motion.

"Haven't seen him for weeks, no idea." Sam growled back his breathing hard and uneven.

"But. Where. Is. He?" He pronounced every word clearly almost spitting the words so no confusion could be found.

Sam shook his head and laughed bitterly. That angered the man and again threw a punch at his face making the overgrown man squirm in pain, bringing unwanted tears to his eyes. They did not fall however, Sam would not allow this man to beat him.

"I will not ask again." Cole stood up straight, turning he reached for a knife that sat ideally by the table. Picking it up he tossed it threateningly in his hand his eyes never leaving Sam. Raising his eyebrows at the man's stubbornness he shrugged, "You'll talk either way. Just one way is more fun for me."

Walking back over he saw the younger Winchester tense, his eyes never leaving the blade he carried. He gave him another moment before he placed the knife on his left arm and pressed down causing blood to appear before him.

Biting his lip Sam said nothing, this wasn't the worse pain he had had, he could cope with it.

"Your brother sounded like he was in a car, where is he going? I know you know!" Cole demanded, his voice raising.

Again Sam did not answer and the man pressed down again, this time on his torso dragging the knife for longer this time, deeper. Sam's breathing quickened, biting own hard he did not scream out.

"Where is he?"

"Why? Why do you want to find him?" Sam demanded through rugged breaths.

"He killed someone." Cole shrugged playing with the bloodied blade in his hands.

Sam laughed bitterly, "He's killed a lot of people."

A punch came out of nowhere, forcing Sam's head back again and felt new blood trickling down from his nose.

"This person was important." The man growled, "Where is he?"

"Trust me man you don't want to find him." Sam shook his head, "He'd kill you in a heartbeat. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"You underestimate me." Cole's voice was smug, final. "He's one man."

Sam shook his head not able to stop the laughing.

The man angered by the outburst gripped Sam's knees with pressure that made him look at Cole. Trying to calm his breathing Cole exclaimed, "What? What do you know?"

Sam continued to laugh only stopping when feeling the sharpness of the blade on his face being dragged unwillingly along his cheek.

"I've got all night, I will carry on doing this until you do talk."

Biting his tongue Sam kept the remark to himself. He had been to hell, been Lucifer's play toy for too long, this was nothing compare to that. That did not comfort him much as Cole continued to carve into his body, the wounds getting deeper and longer with every cut.

He was delirious, he had lost blood, his body ached. Unsure of how long this had gone on for Sam had no clue how to get out of here, his right arm all but useless. Yes he was strong with his left, but nowhere near as good.

"Where is he?" Cole demanded, his voice bored now. it did not hold the same energy and anger it had at the beginning of this time.

Sam looked at him with a face of _are you kidding me?_ But did not answer and braced himself for the pain that would come. It did, and not being able to help himself he screamed out.

"Oh please you call that torture?" A new voice spoke, a voice Sam would know anywhere. Both parties jumped seeing Dean stood only a few meters off holding the first blade in his hand. Looking up Sam starred at him expecting him to look different, the only difference was his hair was longer. For some reason Sam was expecting him to look more _demon._

"Thought you weren't coming?" Cole turned to him holding the knife in his hand, "Thought you didn't want a trade?"

"I'm not here to trade." Dean remarked, his voice lazy and bored. "I'm here to kill you." He blinked revealing his black eyes and smiling as the man took one step back.

"I'd like to see you try."

Same watched from where he was tied as Cole advanced on his brother determined to get on the offensive. Dean was faster though, and left no time for any negotiation as he dived forward used to the added strength and speed the demon inside him gave him. He pushed Cole to the floor in a matter of moments before continuously hitting him until his face was red with blood. In his determination to kill Dean had lost track of where the man's hand was and before he knew it Cole had a knife in his hand he pushed forward into Dean's chest. The knife not enough to kill him, but enough to cause pain giving Cole the opportunity to scramble to his feet. Standing too Dean looked angry as he pulled the knife from his chest lunging it into Cole. The knife missed his heart but with pleasure Dean smiled as the man fell in a rugged heap on the floor. It would not be long before he was dead-or so he thought.

Turning he raised his eyebrows at Sam, "Howdy Sammy." Was his remark before undoing the bonds that kept him captive to the chair.

Sam starred at his brother for a moment before standing.

"Don't stare too hard you might break something." Dean remarked turning his back he walked to the door.

Taking a step forward Sam put his hand out trying to grab his brother, "Wait-"

"What?" Dean demanded as he turned to face his beat up brother.

"Dean, I-I've been looking for you for weeks." He tried, his words coming out pathetically.

He nodded, "Yeah I know."

Shaking his head Sam tried again, "Well what happened?"

Sighing Dean turned on his heel and began walking towards the door, it took only a moment before Sam caught up grabbing his brother's shirt making Dean whirl around quickly before throwing a punch at his brother forcing him to step back. "Don't fucking touch me."

"You can't just leave." Sam remarked rubbing his ever increasing black eye.

"I can do whatever the damn I want."

"You came, obviously some part of you still cares, that's still _human_."

Keeping his voice calm and controlled Dean continued, "Sam it's taking every ounce of my control not to rip your throat out right now, don't push it." he paused for a second before tilting his head and adding, "Besides if anyone is gonna kill you it will be me."

Trying to keep calm Sam shook his head, "You wouldn't."

"If you don't let me walk out that door I damn well will!" Dean snarled before turning again walking to the door.

"Dean-" Sam tried again, he did not see how fast his big brother turned, or how fast the fist came that collided with his head.

Dean threw the punch, landing exactly where he wanted it too knocking his brother out cold long before he hit the floor. He looked at his unconscious brother for only a moment, not feeling any remorse to what he had done before he stated, "You try and find me again, I will make you pay." And with that threat that he would not have heard he left without a backwards glance leaving his brother undefended and vulnerable to whatever may come.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I couldn't bear the thought of Dean not doing anything, even demondean! My guess was if he was going to do something it would be like this, so yeah he sorta cares but he obviously isn't the Dean we love! I may update if people like and if I have any idea where to take it (suggestions welcome)! Hope you were entertained and don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I wasn't sure whether to post this or not...it's not that great, but boredom won and I figured it's here if you want to read it! hope you enjoy!**

**two**

Sam awoke a while later, light now crept into the once darken room. His groggy head taking a minute to take in his surroundings and what had happened. Pushing himself up he blinked, he ached, his whole body protesting in his movements. Turning his head he saw Cole lying still against the cold floor, his not moving body allowing Sam to sigh in relief. _Good riddance. _

Wandering out he had no idea where he was, his mind still not quite awake. Staggering he saw he was surrounded by houses-not what he had been expecting. With information clarified that Dean _was _Dean, or well as close to Dean he could be whilst being a demon Sam wandered towards the road in need to find a phone.

He walked for a while until finally reaching the end of the street grateful to see a gas station across the way, picking up his pace he marched towards it. Some things were going his way, a phone hang lazily outside and so without a thought he picked it up dialling a number engrained into his mind.

"Yes?" The man replied, a mixture of concern and wonder.

"Cas it's me."

"Sam." You could practically hear him smile from this side of the line, "How are you?"

"Fine, Cas listen I've got some news. It's about Dean." There was silence at the end of the line an indication to continue. "Dean is not Dean right now." He practically blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked before a coughing fit silenced him.

"He's a demon." He kept his voice calm even though he did not feel it.

"Dean's a demon?"

"Yes." He paused, "I mean is this even possible?"

There was silence for a moment, "Yes, Cain became a demon. I just prayed it wouldn't be the case for Dean."

"Damnit Cas you should have said!"

"Your brother made his choice Sam." He exclaimed back before his voice softened, "What are you going to do?"

"I can save him. If I can just talk to him, I know Dean is still in there."

"Dean is not your brother, at least not now."

"Well I have to do something." Sam growled, angrily pushing the hair out of his face.

He could hear Cas sigh, "Let me help."

It was Sam's turn to sigh, "Look man, no. Just look after yourself ok, I shouldn't have rung." He hung up then not wanting to hear the grovel he was sure would happen.

Closing his eyes Sam shook his head, god their lives were fucked up. Deciding on his next move Sam hotwired a car before driving away without the innocent bystanders noticing anything. Driving he drove without destination unsure where Dean would have gone but yet determined to find him.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Days past where nothing happened, Sam had acquired a new phone and kept Castiel up to date on what was happening which at the moment was nothing! It gave Sam time to heal from any superficial injuries that Cole and his brother had inflicted.

On the fifth day after first setting eyes on Cole his phone rang and looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Cas?"

"I erm I have a lead on where Dean may be." He didn't sound certain however.

"Where?"

There was muffled talk that Sam could not hear before a new voice came into the equation. "Moose! How good to talk to you."

Sam sat up straight suddenly alert, "What the hell?"

"Rude. So I have a tiny problem, you see Dean is getting a little too dangerous, too temperamental."

"He's a demon, what you expect?"

"Eh, it's more than that. It's the mark, it needs to be fed. He'll be in a bar in downtown New York, I'll text you the address." The call cut out before Sam could say anything, and as promise a few moments later came an address with a 'pleasure doing business with you' added at the end.

Without thinking Sam picked up his bag, heading to his car where he placed it in gear and drove in the direction of the address. As he drove he frowned, the sensible part of him beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. Why would Crowley tell him where his latest pet was? A trap? Then what of Castiel? Whatever the reason, it was the biggest lead he had had for a while and he would take it and so pushing harder on the gas he drove on.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

It took him all day to drive to the address and looking at it he frowned. This was grotty, even for them. Hitting himself he remembered that Dean wasn't Dean right now and for all he knew this could be his latest hit.

Walking in the smell of alcohol hit him immediately and looking around he saw the attempt at a strip bar with girls as thin as sticks throwing themselves around the poles and men who gaped eagerly at them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the security guards running towards the stage where a man was perhaps getting too close and evasive to the girl on stage. Looking harder his stomach dropped seeing it was Dean and without thinking made his way towards him. He wasn't in time however and cringed as Dean threw not two but three security guards to the floor before preparing to give them all a fatal blow.

He jumped in front of them, and prepared himself to be hit instead. "Dean stop."

"Move!" He eyes went black for a millisecond his face turning deathly.

"Don't do this." Sam put his hand up in surrender and sighed a relief as Dean turned on his heel and out of the club people eagerly moving out of his way. Sam followed eagerly, hoping that maybe this time they were able to have a conversation that didn't involve violence.

"Dean."

"Sam fuck off." Dean kept walking, his fists clenched.

"Just talk to me." Sam almost begged his older brother. "I can help you."

That made Dean turn around, "Help me, why would I want that?" he laughed bitterly. "I like who I am."

Sam stepped forward, "Let's just talk okay?"

"Sam I'm doing everything I can to not rip out your throat." He said it so gently, so dangerously that Sam unconsciously took a step back which made Dean grin.

"You didn't kill the security guard, you showed mercy on them." He counted, his voice even and calm.

Dean laughed slightly before his eyes went black, "What I'm going to do with you Sammy, that will not be mercy." He flew too fast Sam did not stand a chance, and as he fell to the floor could hear what used to big his big brother laughing before the lights went out.

**A/N: Hope that was okay guys, I tried sticking with the promo given for this weeks...i wonder how close it will be...! Anyway if you're feeling kinds leave a review they make me happy!**


End file.
